The Story You Don't Know
by The Plot Thief
Summary: It was a Day like any other... bearing the pain of an unrequited love. Based on the Song by Supercell. Tsuki - Roppi - Shizuo, established Shizaya.
1. Chapter 1

**My Third fic for the Durarara! Fandom XD YAY! And this time it's for my fav. Alternate Shizaya Pairing - TsukiHachi! XDDD**

**I love this song and I probably will never stop loving it. I swear, I incorporate it to just about every OTP in every fandom I have!  
If you haven't listened to it yet... you're missing out! XDD Especially since it has a really awesome Shizaya MAD so go watch/listen to it XDD**

_Warning: Not sure if it applies but... my friend and my beta before -MysticShadowDemon - said they cried before when they read this O_O... (I do have to say it's very heart wrenching for me too... TT^TT ) _Also, this is a two shot ssu, I dunno when the second half'll be finished... =_= Hopefully by the end of the week

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara! It's too awesome for the likes of moi!**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy anyway, and Please Review! XDD**

* * *

***-*-*-*_~The Story You Don't Know~_*-*-*-***

It was a day just like any other. The sky was particularly clear that afternoon with only a few clouds scattered about; the warm summer breeze bringing a soothing calm to the land, making it a perfect day to play outside.

However, it didn't do anything to soothe the pain in the raven's heart as he glanced up at the heavens, sitting a distance away from the rest of his peers. His face held no expression -as it seldom did; a glum atmosphere seemingly radiating from his being.

His lunch lay open in front of him, but he wasn't paying it much attention. He wasn't all that hungry -he never was- and his attention was more or less focused on the bickering of two of his companions; one of them being his older brother, whom he shares a similar face, and the other...

He looked down as he saw the blond upperclassman clench the fabric of his older brother's shirt, faces coming just a little too close to each other's even as they wore venomous grins. He curled up on himself as he tried not to think about it. About how, ever since they were young, the blond would always _always _look at his older brother; no matter what the situation, no matter who he was facing, no matter what the younger raven was doing, whenever his older brother appears, the blond would always _always _look that way, would always devote his attention to the older raven, while he would always be there forgotten as he watches the two bicker, claiming to want to kill each other.

He felt a sting in his heart as he tried, once again, not to think of it.

...the other, the blond boy with the beautiful, beautiful honey coloured eyes was his childhood crush. Orihara Hachimenroppi's first love. And his older brother's best friend and rival...

_And lover -_he knew, but he never wanted to think of it.

He felt his fists clench tightly on the fabric of his jacket as he tried to ignore everything. Ignore how two have always looked perfect for each other, ignore how two looked at each other, ignore how he could see just how much the two meant to each other…

He ignored the stinging in his chest, suppressing just how jealous he is of his perfect older brother; always the smarter, the skilled, the one the blond truly loves… He just couldn't believe how much pain he felt from something so hopeless.

He knew ever since he was little it was a futile love. He knew ever since he was little that the blond liked his older brother more than him. It was more than obvious, everyone loved Orihara Izaya more than Orihara Hachimenroppi. But no matter what he did he couldn't stop feeling like this for the blond, even after the day he knew that he and his older brother were finally together in that way and his heart broke into a million pieces.

It was hopeless… hopeless from the start. And he knew he was an idiot for letting it affect him.

But it hurt.

And he couldn't do anything to stop it.

***\*\*\*_*/*/*/***

It was a day just like any other, and just like any other day he was still looking at him. And just like any other day, _he _was still looking at _him._

He doesn't know exactly why the young raven always did this. He hates seeing those pain-filled eyes always staring at his older brother; especially since he knows no one else could see it but him. And he hates how he just might look the same way whenever _he_ looks at _him_.

Heiwajima Tsukishima has always felt pain stab his heart whenever he sees his best friend, Hachimenroppi, stare at his older brother, Heiwajima Shizuo, with hurt-filled eyes. And the pain only grows because he knows that the younger raven knows that their older brothers are together.

He knew that what the younger raven was doing was only hurting himself, and Tsukishima wanted so desperately to make him stop.

He didn't know what hurt more; seeing Hachimenroppi always hurting himself, emotionally _and _physically, because of _his_ older brother, while he just watched powerless to make it stop...… or the fact that his deep love for the raven can in no way help him and his love from the pain they both felt.

And he's always wanted more than anything for the raven to stop hurting... and... there was also the selfish wish for the raven to notice him.

Tsukishima has always loved Hachimenroppi…but it was unrequited as he knew that the raven loves his older brother, and he has always been scared of confessing his feelings for fear of rejection and losing the friendship he has with the young raven.

He didn't want to hurt Hachimenroppi any more than the raven was already hurting. He wanted more than anything to relieve the raven of his pain.

But, there was a time when he almost, _almost_ confessed; the time when he found out that his older brother and Hachimenroppi's older brother were finally together, and that time he was filled with a naive joy thinking he may have just acquired a chance to confess his feelings to the young raven. And maybe there's even a slight chance the raven would understand and even be able to return them. He came close too, _so close, _but in the end he couldn't do it.

Because Hachimenroppi refused to even look at him, and the raven's beautiful crimson eyes held nothing but pain and hurt and tears.

He felt his world collapse then, and it hurt _so much_.

His fears made themselves all too clear to him then, because Hachimenroppi, the person he loves with all his heart, looked so very broken. Perhaps even more broken than he himself felt, and he was scared that if he confessed, he would break him even more. It was inconsiderate and selfish, and he fought the urge to just cry out in pain.

So he kept quiet. Forcing out an understanding smile, he did his best to console the raven, hiding how he was trembling. He let his love cry on his shoulder and soak his snow white scarf with tears, while _he _tried _his_ best to hide his own crying and how his scarf was also soaking in his own tears.

That time, Tsukishima felt his heart break into a million pieces.

It's been two years since then, and his heart is still broken. Hachimenroppi still likes his older brother, and the young raven is still broken and hurting over it while _he_ is still hurting over it too. He's still scared of making things bad or worse.

He sighed.

He wonders if a day will ever come when he can finally be honest with his feelings, when he can heal his broken heart, when he can finally save the love of his life from the pain of hisbroken heart.

And deep inside him, he silently wishes that he would be the one to heal the other's broken heart, just like how he knows that the other is the only one who can heal his own.

He hopes for a time when he can finally see the love of his life smile again, just like he did so long ago...…

He hopes it will come.

***\*\*\*_*/*/*/***

It was a day like any other, and Shinra sighed at his two best friends' antics. Sure it was a common occurrence, an everyday thing, and he was practically used to it, but considering how the two were going out and are _still _trying to kill each other on a daily basis...yeah, it could get tiresome sometimes.

But that's not really the problem right now, not as he observed his two best friends' little brothers who were sitting quite a distance from the group.

The weather was so nice out with the sun shining brightly up in the clear blue sky, and yet you can practically see the dark, heavy rain clouds circling above the youngest members of their group from a mile away with the depressing aura they were emitting.

He knew Hachimenroppi was a gloom from the moment he first met the boy, but Tsukishima was usually all smiles... or at least...hidden behind smiles, although there were times he became quite terribly depressed. But today, the two seemed a little more than their usual under-the-weather...

He smiled a little sadly as he started on his lunch.

It was almost graduation for the seniors of Raijin academy, and he knew that Izaya and Shizuo are going to be moving in with each other as soon a school finished. He guesses this makes the two freshmen quite lonely...

And of course, one can't rule out the two's unrequited love.

His friends always have been the type to be quite complicated where love was concerned. Even Izaya and Shizuo took 6 years of mutual hatred and deadly play fights with each other before they found the truth to the saying 'The More You Hate, The More You Love'.

Aah how lucky he was to have such a perfect relationship with the love of his life, Shinra thought to himself with a goofy smile. Now he wonders how he can lighten up the mood for his little kohais.

Placing his empty lunchbox down, he stood up, an idea clear in his mind.

"Hey guys," he called out, catching everyone's attention, accidentally preventing his raven haired friend from getting a black eye. He smiled brightly, noting how the youngest two momentarily snapped out of their gloomy gaze to regard him. "So..." he paused, regarding the slightly annoyed faces of his peers. "I heard there's going to be a meteor shower tonight"

His smile grew wider when he saw a hopeful look on the younger blonde's face, and the younger raven perked up.

*\*\*\*_*/*/*/*

Hachimenroppi felt his heart race as he stared down at his feet, his head propped up on his knees.

A meteor shower...He's only ever seen them on TV, and even only through a screen he would always feel this breath-taking sensation as he watched the heavenly bodies shoot through the skies, falling like rain.

It was so different from just the ordinary lights of the city of Tokyo, or the lights from the night clubs his older brother would sometimes drag him into…

His eyes twinkled with childlike wonder as he thought. He really, truly, genuinely, wanted to see it.

Without even noticing, he stood up, his mouth opened.

"Then, let's go see the stars" his own words, albeit only slightly more than a whisper, surprised even him. He stiffened, suddenly uncomfortable when he discovered all eyes directed at him.

Shizuo blinked at him, once, twice, three times, then his face broke into a wide grin and he approached the younger raven.

Hachimenroppi instinctively backed away slightly, uncertainty on his features as the blond stepped closer to him. Whether the taller blond saw this or not was a mystery for the man only placed a hand on the raven's hair, ruffling it affectionately as his grin grew wider.

"You think up good things once in a while kid" he stated, letting the bewildered young raven go before turning to the rest of the guys. "Well, what'dya all say? Wanna go stargazing tonight?"" he asked.

After a quick exchange of glances and curious stares, the grin on the older blond's face was mirrored by 4 others.

Shinra wore the brightest of them all.

*\*\*\*_*/*/*/*

Tsukishima never took his eyes off Hachimenroppi as Shinra spoke, and a smile grew on his lips as he saw the thoughtful look on the young raven's face. He knew how much the raven loved shooting stars, he remembered how the raven used to gasp out in glee whenever they watched any astronomical shows when they were younger.

He probably had to thank Shinra-sempai later for bringing it up, because the raven looked decidedly more cheerful than he normally is, and thus, it was also able to lift the young blond's spirits.

He ignored the pang in his heart when he saw how flustered his first love became when his older brother ruffled the raven's hair; an affectionate gesture. He couldn't really do anything about it, and he wouldn't so long as Roppi was happy. It still hurt to know that Roppi still liked Tsuki's older brother though.

He looked up at the sky, imagining how it would look like once the sun has set and the stars started raining down on them. He felt oddly light, almost weightless. _Perhaps... even if it's dark I should bring my sketchbook. _He thought with a smile, imagining his first love standing in the dark of the night before a field of stars. _His eyes would be the brightest of them all though._

"-kishima? Hey Tsuki!"" he was suddenly brought to reality when he felt someone shaking him, and he found his older brother leaning down in front of him. He blinked, his scarlet eyes looking curiously at gold.

Shizuo quirked a brow at his little brother, before sighing. "You're coming right? Cause I'm definitely dragging you out whether you like it or not" the older blond stated.

Tsuki blinked again, before grinning in slight embarrassment. "Yeah, I'm coming" he stated, silently apologizing for spacing out like that.

The older Heiwajima grinned as well. "Right, then that's settled"" and at that moment, the bell signalling the start of afternoon classes resounded. "And we should all head back to class now. We'll see you guys later""he called, walking out with Izaya skipping behind him.

From the corner of his eyes, Tsuki spotted Roppi's gaze following them until the two disappeared behind the doors. The young blond couldn't help but pout at that, but he swallowed all his uncertainties and approached the raven. "So Roppi-san, we should head back too" he offered a hand, a smile on his face.

Hachimenroppi stared at the hand for a couple of moments, but he took it with a nod and a small smile at Tsukishima. And just like that the two walked out side by side.

Shinra and Kadota were the only ones left and the scientist couldn't help humming. Kadota, being himself, stared oddly at the bespectacled brunette. "Are you planning something?" he asked suspiciously.

Shinra just kept humming. "What ever could you mean Kyohei-kun?"

"I dunno, you're just being weird again is all" the taller brunette stated, then stretched and began to walk out. "Well, I suppose it doesn't really have anything to do with me so I'll just leave you alone" and that he did.

Shinra smirked before skipping out as well. He wasn't really planning something. He's just providing opportunities. After all those two freshmen looked utterly adorable together but they're making themselves miserable. Celty has been the one who told him that, and so he would do her the favour of bringing the two '_together_' together. If you know what he means.

*\*\*\*_*/*/*/*

Night had already fallen when the group met up, and all throughout Hachimenroppi looked glumly at the night sky, ignoring his older talking and skipping by his side.

Above was pitch black, all forms of heavenly bodies drowned out by the neon lights of the city.

Ikebukuro… Tokyo in general was a big city. Everywhere you look there were flashing lights from buildings, advertisements and billboards… it would have been a sight for others, but for someone yearning for the literal stars it was a very dejecting sight.

_Maybe.. _the young raven thought as he stared at the black sky, a desolate frown on his face. _Maybe we won't get to see the stars after all..._

He flinched when a hand suddenly connected with his shoulder, making him almost bolt before he could look behind him to find Shinra there leaning just a little too close. "S-Sempai...?"" he asked nervously, taking a couple of steps back.

The bespectacled man smiled. "Come on Roppi-kun. We're headed this way" he stated, pointing behind him to a narrow pathway into the forest. Hachimenroppi hadn't noticed they'd stopped walking, completely lost in his own thoughts.

They were already at the outskirts of the city, and looking through the dense trees unnerved him just a bit for some unknown reason, but that didn't stop anyone from entering it.

Inside the forest was dark. Darker than he expected. And cold.

He walked just a little behind the group, not wanting to get lost or anything in the thickness of the trees. Almost as an afterthought he took note to keep an eye on Tsukishima as well to make sure the ditzy blond doesn't get lost.

He almost smiled at the thought, thinking back on all the times he'd had to bring the young blond home whenever he got lost; then of course he'll always look inside the blond's house to see his older brother hanging over his crush.

He never stays very long, but Tsuki is kind enough to keep him company.

Even now Tsuki is still very much prone to getting lost, and that, coupled with a dark forest path would be disastrous.

Shivering as a cold gust of wind hit him, he clutched his jacket closer to himself only for his eyes to snap wide.

He couldn't hear anything past the whisper of the wind.

There was no one around. He didn't know when, but somehow he was on his own.

Fear clenched his throat as he looked around him, his breathing almost deafening in the silence. Everything was pitch black. He couldn't see anything, and he soon found that he couldn't move -his limbs frozen in place by the oppressive atmosphere.

His vision was getting cloudy, and his breathing came out harsher and harsher as panic ate at him.

Where was he? Where were the others? Did they leave him? Was he forgotten? ...Did it matter?

He was alone...

He was alone.

Always alone

Always always always.

The unwanted child

The shadow

The failure

_Failure failure failure..._

A hand suddenly clamped down on his shoulder, making him gasp as he was brought back to reality. His heartbeat quickening, his breath almost hitched when he saw familiar blond hair.

And came face to face with crimson eyes instead of gold. "Tsuki..." he breathed, calming down. If he was disappointed, his poker face didn't show it.

Tsukishima gave him a nervous smile. "S-sorry... did it hurt..?" he asked quietly, reluctantly retracting his hand from the other's shoulder.

Roppi only shook his head in reply.

Although Tsukishima possesed the same abnormal strength as his older brother -one which made refrigerators seem nothing more than paperweights- the younger blond was gentle in nature. Something that makes the ability almost nonexistent as he seldom lost control (unlike the volatile Heiwajima Shizuo).

Nonetheless, he still fears hurting others. Something the brothers had in common.

The blond sighed in relief as he saw this. "I'm glad I managed to find Roppi-san. I panicked when you suddenly disappeared"

The raven's expression softened just a bit. "Sorry. I was preoccupied. I guess I must've strayed... Sorry for worrying you" he stated.

Ah. That's right. Roppi was just thinking about keeping an eye on Tsukishima so the blond doesn't get lost... how ironic that it was him who disappeared.

"It's alright. You were always the one finding me whenever I get lost, so I guess I'm happy to be able to return the favor" Tsukishima smiled, almost warming the cold night air around them.

Roppi couldn't help the slight twitch on his lips. "Thank you" he stated monotonously... then a little more playful... "But do you know the way back?"

And just as he expected, the blond's face paled. A small smile finally broke out of his face at this. Well, at least he wasn't alone anymore...

He paused, replaying the last thought in his head...

_Huh...?_

The raven inspected his companion as the taller blond stuttered out a mass of apologies, face red out of embarrassment...

_Cute..._

The raven's eyes widened as the word echoed in his mind, surprising him. And for the first time ever... Hachimenroppi realized that, indeed, the blond in front of him was cute. Adorable even, now that he had room to think about it...

_And he was always there..._

"Roppi-san, look!" the blond exclaimed, a finger pointed skywards.

Hachimenroppi took his time averting his eyes from the wonder-filled expression lighting the other's face, before looking up towards the skies above them.

His eyes widened.

Stars.

It was raining stars.

*\*\*\*_*/*/*/*

"That's Denev, Altair and Vega, the summer triangle" Hachimenroppi explained as he pointed out three of the brighter stars in the sea of thousands, and Tsukishima made a point to remember them.

After the meteor shower began, neither Hachimenroppi nor Tsukishima felt the desire to move from their spots as they watched the heavenly bodies dance in the night sky. The both of them didn't realize until after some time, after their eyes had become accustomed to the darkness, that the spot the raven had ended up in was a spacious clearing, and the two freshmen decided to settle down on the soft grass.

The sky was as clear as it was earlier that day, and the darkness of the forest around them made the sparkling diamonds above all the more beautiful. Tsuki couldn't help the smile on his face, the feeling of absolute contentment he felt at that moment.

It was just him and Roppi. Just the two of them, watching the stars.

And for the first time in a long long while, Tsukishima was able to marvel at the peaceful -beautiful- smile on his love's face, eyes shining with awe and contentment; and as he expected, the other's ruby orbs were indeed the brightest of them all.

Subconsciously, he wonders if it would be alright to say it. To say the things he's been keeping inside him for so long. To tell the only person he's ever... he'll ever... love his honest feelings.

He thinks that if there ever was a perfect moment for it, -like in romance novels and shoujo mangas- it's now.

It was like a dream, and before he can even begin to think things through, words were forming from his lips. "Roppi-san... t-there's something I want to tell you... Will you listen?"

His heart skipped a beat as crimson eyes faced his own, curiosity mixing in with the earlier content as the smaller teen gave his silent permission.

Tsukishima felt his heart beat speed up as he opened his lips, hoping against all hope, words he's always wanted to say -yet was always so afraid of- at the tip of his tongue...

_...Since when?_ he wonders. Since when had he been chasing after the raven before him? Since when had he been wishing for more than the friendship they had?

Since when had the pain in his chest been so unbearable that he just can't keep his heart hidden anymore?

_P-Please Roppi-san... don't be surprised... y-you see I..._

"Y-you see... for the longest time I've... about Roppi-san I... I lo-"

"OOY! TSUKI! ROPPI!" the blond jumped, snapping back to reality at the sudden call. He felt the blood drain from his face when he realized just what it was he had almost confessed, and the great risks that would've come with it.

Roppi was still staring at him, eyes swirling with unmasked confusion, and he almost forgot how to breath.

He did't know whether he was relieved or dejected when Shinra emerged from the thicket of trees, followed closely by the others.

"Thank goodness you're both alright!" Shinra exclaimed. "Although me and my lovely Celty knows this forest well enough, it's still not 100% safe"

Shizuo wasted no time in reprimanding him. "THE FUCK TSUKI?!" he roared, practically shaking the entire forest. "DON'T JUST KEEP DISSAPEARING LIKE THAT! WHAT'D I TELL MOM AND KASUKA IF SOMETHING HAPPENED TO YOU DAMMIT!"

Although incredibly angry, Tsuki knew his older brother well enough to see that he was just worried, and the younger did feel guilty at suddenly dissapearing like that... although it wasn't exactly on purpose. "I-I'm sorry nii-san..." he mumbled in an awfully quiet, shaky voice; a sharp contast to the older Heiwajima's volcanic erruption.

Shizuo sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Sorry Izaya's little brother..." he said, acknowledging the silent raven. "Thanks for always takin' care of my little bro, specially when he keeps gettin' lost like this..." he sighed again.

"Uh... no. Actually it's my fault this time..." the raven confessed monotonously. (Tsuki felt an arrow of guilt pierce his chest at this. Honestly, he _did_ get lost... he was just lucky that he was actually able to find Roppi as quickly as he did)

"Still, thanks for always bringing him back" the older blond smiled, ruffling the younger raven's hair.

Tsuki turned away, closing his eyes. He didn't need to see to know the expression the raven was making at his brother's gentle gesture.

_I couldn't say it after all... _he thought, a sad smile on his face as pain he was so accustomed to stung his chest. _Well... it.s alright. _

_Just being by his side is enough._

*\*\*\*_*/*/*/*

_"Still, thanks for always bringing him back"_

...Something's strange, Roppi realized as he replayed those words.

Shizuo was in front of him. Smiling down at him with that gentle look that he's always adored, his hair being ruffled by the same warm hand that he's always loved...

But somehow the only thing he could think of at that time was _Does Tsuki really get lost that often? _which is strange because Roppi knows that he does. Because Roppi was always the first to look for him.

Now that he thinks about it, he was always the one who finds him too...

But then, it was only natural. He's known Tsuki for years now after all, who knows just what sort of trouble the young blond could get into on his own?

Despite his monstrous strength, Tsuki was nothing more than an innocent, sometimes airheaded child inside; which is exactly why Roppi is compelled to take care of him.

That's just how it was.

At that moment, Izaya suddenly cut through his train of thought with a witty comment directed at the blond in front of him, starting another cat-and-dog chase as both sped away and Roppi was confused when it didn't bother him as much as it usually did.

He didn't really know how that was, but then he met his older brother's eyes, and he found no trouble interpretting the other's silent message.

_I know something you don't, _read the older raven's eyes, and this only served to confuse the teenager further.

What's more was the sudden clench in his heart, the sense of foreboding that came with it...

Because Izaya rarely, if ever, looked sorry.

*\*\*\***Part 1: End***/*/*/*


	2. Chapter 2

"_Roppi-san, are you alright? You're shivering?" a blond teenager took notice, worry evident in his voice as he scooted closer to his raven haired companion._

_Hachimenroppi couldn't deny it as he tucked his hands deep within his pockets, only his usual fur-trimmed jacket to fight off the cold. _

_It was the Summer season and the days were warm –sometimes too warm for it to be comfortable. But this weather can be most deceitful, as when the sun sets, the icy winds are freed from their temporary prison, catching careless people off their guards._

"_I'm alright Tsuki. There's no need for you to worry" he claimed, flashing his friend a reassuring look._

_This didn't do much to alleviate the blond's concerns though. "You know you can't lie to me Roppi-san" he pouted._

_This action managed to bring an actual smile to the raven's lips. "I'm not lying. This is nothing I can't handle— _

"_ACHOO!" he flinched slightly at the sudden burst, rubbing his nose partly to hide his sudden embarrassment. _

"_AAH! I knew it!" Tsukishima began to fuss like a mother hen, and Roppi sighed. "Here"_

_The raven looked up in slight surprise when he felt warmth cover his neck. _

_The blond offered a warm smile. "My body temperature is warmer than most, so you can hold on to that for a while" he explained, wrapping his trademark scarf snugly around the raven's neck._

_Whether it be the scarf or the other's smile, Hachimenroppi no longer felt the cold._

*******-*-*-*_~The Story You Don't Know~_*-*-*-***

Night was over the Orihara household. All was silent, the atmosphere stifling.

A silent sigh escaped pale lips as the elder son listened in on a discussion from behind the closed door of their Father's office.

"_What? But Father—"_ he heard his younger brother protest -if it can even be called that. Roppi was always serene, now was no different, and their father was quite the intimidating figure.

"_It has been decided, Hachimenroppi. Or are you going to defy us_?" the man's deep voice was cold, unfeeling, sending chills even down the elder raven's spine.

He knew what was going to happen. It was inevitable.

Although Orihara Izaya was capable of empathy, he still held himself first before others. And so, it couldn't be helped that the burden was able to cleverly decline would be forced on his frail little brother's shoulders...

"_No Father… my apologies. I… I understand" _

With a sigh, he contemplated what would've happened had his little brother inherited even just a fraction of his wilfulness… in the end, all he could do was offer a pitying smile.

***\*\*\*_*/*/*/***

A week passed, and soon it was graduation for the seniors of Raijin Academy. Tsuki was having mixed feelings about seeing his older brother dressed in the white toga and graduation cap, still with the ever-present scowl on his face.

Their mother was more than ecstatic, though, as she fussed over the older blond. Apparently, knowing her first-born's temper and C-average grades, she hadn't expected that Shizuo would be able to graduate safely.

"It's definitely thanks to that Izaya boy! He's such a good influence on our son!" she exclaimed.

Tsukishima sweat dropped at this statement, noticing the deadly aura his older brother was emitting.

Well... it's true, though. To a point. Izaya was the Valedictorian this year, and when he and Shizuo weren't trying to kill each other, they were studying.

Tsuki smiled at the thought. It was about the only times it was peaceful when both were in the same room...

And now the two would be living together...

_I wonder how Roppi-san is taking this? _Tsukishima sighed at the thought, thinking back to that starlit night, as well as two years ago…

_What would've happened if I said it that time…? _He wondered, his stomach churning at the thought.

But… he's decided that no matter what happens, he would be there for Roppi-san. Always. _Just being by his side is enough. _He thinks to himself...

However… despite this determination, he feels that the Roppi-san has been just a little more distant the past week…

The younger Orihara had been acting weird ever since that night they went stargazing together. These days he rarely talked at all, and sometimes when Tsuki would try to talk to him, he'd turn the other way…

This was causing great unrest in the younger blond.

He can't really shake the feeling that something was wrong, and he really hopes that Roppi-san wasn't _really _avoiding him as it so obviously seemed…

***\*\*\*_*/*/*/***

"Ne, Shizu-chan…" Izaya began in a low tone, head lying on the older Heiwajima's lap on the rooftop of Raira Academy, togas and caps long forgotten in a corner.

"Hmm?" the blond acknowledged, his hand running through the raven's dark locks.

"I kinda pity Tsuki-chi just a bit…"

"Why? What's the matter with Tsukishima?" Shizuo asked, honestly confused. He hadn't really noticed anything strange about his little brother these days…

Err… well, actually, it seems that the younger blond has been spacing out a lot more than usual these days… and sighing to himself… but that could be attributed to stress. It was the end of another school year after all, and what's more, he and Shinra and the gang were all graduating, leaving the two freshmen on their own.

He wouldn't be surprised if the younger blond was just feeling lonely… Shizuo made a mental note to chat with his little brother the next time he sees him.

Izaya's sigh brought him back from his thoughts. "Nothing, Shizu-chan. It's more to do with Hachimenroppi" the raven continued, a small frown on his lips.

Shizuo raised a brow, not quite getting it. He knew that his little bro's got a huge crush on the younger raven (it was really obvious actually) and the two seemed to be getting along well enough, so he couldn't see what the problem was… (unless it was something like the Orihara toying with his younger brother's feelings. If it is then the brat better be prepared for a trip to the ER, along with the flea currently on his lap)

He realized belatedly that he might be making a weird face, because Izaya took one look at him and suddenly broke out laughing. He scowled, hands fisting in the other's hair.

He calmed down after the initial protests from the raven.

"Geez, Shizu-chan's so brutal" Izaya huffed, rubbing a hand across his aching scalp. "Anyways, I know what you were thinking. And really, can you seriously believe my cute little brother can do anything like that?" the raven asked with a raised brow.

Shizuo rolled his eyes. "Not really, but he's _your _brother, so I wouldn't be surprised" he grumbled.

Izaya chuckled, cupping the older blond's cheek. "No. That child's too submissive for his own good" he mumbled out wistfully.

Seeing the confusion in the blond's, he gently pulled him down.

"Fate can be quite… cruel"

***\*\*\*_*/*/*/***

"So this is it… huh?" the older raven spoke, leaving on the doorway of his little brother's room.

"…"

Izaya sighed at the blatant disinterest in him. "Don't be so cold Roppi. I'm still your older brother you know"

Still he received no response.

…

"You don't have to do this you know—"

"Then why don't you go?" the younger raven cut him off, little emotion in his tone of voice.

He smirked. "You know why" he vaguely replied. "And nothing's stopping you from following my footsteps"

Hachimenroppi sighed, not even pausing to look at him. "I'm not like you. I'll never be like you" he claimed, eyes downcast.

"You won't" Izaya agreed. "But that doesn't mean you have to be like this. You don't have to do everything they say"

Izaya looked up to find blood red eyes facing his own russet orbs. There was no conviction or determination in the younger's gaze, just blank despair. And whatever conversation that may have occurred within that moment was lost to anyone but them.

"…You sure you don't want to live with me instead?"

"You don't want me to" the younger raven stated knowingly. "And besides, you and… Shizuo-san… will be living together. I wouldn't want to impose…"

Izaya sighed exasperatedly, catching the tone of his little brother's voice.

"…He's going to be heartbroken you know… " the older raven stated, turning to leave the room. Well… he didn't really expect any better, but he was still an older brother who cares for his sibling. "Tsuki-chan"

Hachimenroppi paused for a fraction of a moment, his hand hovering over a snow white scarf that always seemed to radiate warmth…

He sighed.

But he continued packing.

***\*\*\*_*/*/*/***

"W-What…?" he asked, voice shaky with emotion.

He doesn't believe it -he _can't _believe it. There was no way… it's not…

"Sorry Tsuki-chi… I know how close you two were-" Were. Not are. Why is he making it seem as if it's _final? _"but… that's just how it is" the raven haired teenager shrugged.

Casually.

As if what he just said _wasn't _making Tsukishima's world crumble right before his eyes.

"He… He's g-gone…?" Tsukishima croaked out, moisture stinging the back of his eyes. _It wasn't possible. He wouldn't… he wouldn't just leave. Not like this! Not without even saying goodbye…_

"I hoped he would tell you himself… but I guess it was too much for him" Izaya sighed.

"When?"

Russet eyes looked up curiously, widening at the determined look coming from the younger Heiwajima. It was so like Shizuo's that it almost made raven smile. "Now" he stated, watching as that look wavered.

Fists clenching against his sides, Tsukishima fought back the tears threatening to fall. "I… I gotta go" and he ran.

He ran as fast and as far as his legs could take him. At some point his tears broke free, flowing down his cheeks in a steady, stream, soaking in his snow white scarf. His mind was replaying the words the older Orihara was telling him just moments ago.

"_You know how our parents are almost always out of the country?"_

"_Apparently they've invested in a business in America… Mother went there ahead of time to fix everything; migration papers, plans, money, property"_

"_Father would be following her today… His words are rules"_

"…_he's taking my little brother with him."_

Tsuki speculated that Izaya-san probably told him this at the very last second just to see how he would react, he didn't need to ask to know why Izaya-san wasn't with them on that plane.

Well, he really couldn't care. Right now the only thing running through his mind is _Roppi-san… he can't be… please no…_

"_I'm sorry Tsuki… Really Sorry"_

_No, no, no, no, no… Please stop. Don't say sorry. _

_Roppi-san…_

It felt like hours before he broke down in exhaustion, wiping the sweat and tears from his face. The sky was getting dark now, and he was probably lost again. He has a terrible sense of direction, and running without a destination in mind could only make it worse..

_And now, Roppi-san won't be there to bring me back…_

_**Whoosh!**_

A gust of wind suddenly blew by him, and he clutched his scarf tightly to himself, his eyes closing on instinct.

When he opened them again, he was stunned.

A large plane loomed overhead, just in the process of climbing to height, warning lights flashing brightly in front of the setting sun.

_I wonder if Roppi-san is on that plane_… _Can he see me right now? Or is it already too high?_

Dazed, he watched as the plane rose higher and higher above him, the blinking lights signalling for the heavenly bodies to wake up.

_**That's Denev, Altair, and Vega. The summer triangle. **_He remembered, and his eyes searched the night skies now half-filled with stars.

He's heard before about Denev and Altair; Orihime-sama and Hikoboshi-sama were lovers, forcefully separated by cruel fate.

But their love was so powerful and true, that the stars took pity on them. They made it so that once a year, solely through the lovers' faith alone in the darkness of the night, the starts would light the way and lead them into each other's arms.

Orihime-sama was right overhead, Tsuki finds, and a sad smile appeared on his face; tears once again flowing steadily down his cheeks.

Orihime-sama was right there… but Hikoboshi-sama was nowhere to be found.

_In the end… I wasn't able to say it…_

_Roppi-san… _

He clutched a hand to his chest. It was hard to breathe…

_I love you._

* * *

_*******-*_~The End~_*-***_

* * *

**If you guys made it this far, You get a cookie! XDD**

**Suckish chapter I know TT~TT **_And I'm REEEEALLY sorry if it seems rushed. It's not. I spent weeks on it. I swear... *failplz*_**My plot bunny ran away and I can't find him anywhere*sniff***

**But anyways, this is... The End...? (I'm hoping for Usagi-san to come back for a third happy installment though. My Writer's Barricade is acting up again.** _Yep, not Writer's Block, Writer's Barricade TTATT_)

**Anyways, please don't be angry at Roppi-san. Roppi-san is just emotionally unstable! (and I lost him...)  
Oh Tsuki TT~TT**

**Anyways, thank you to all who read and reviewed! XDD I Love you guys ;A; **


	3. Chapter 3

**And my Brain exploded. ****Hello to all who are reading this ^^ Yes I have indeed written a part three! XDD**

**Anyways, I'd like to say THANK YOU TO ALL WHO HAVE READ AND REVIEWED AND LIKED etc. THIS STORY! I love you all ;A;**

_(Plot bunnies are as volatile as Shizuo... ~ I really wasn't planning to write this, but it popped in and I wrote it and I lost it and I still wrote it anyway... Anyways I still hope you guys enjoy :D )_

* * *

_***-*-*-*_~The Story You Don't Know~_*-*-*-***_

* * *

He'd realized something that starlit night.

But he hadn't quite come to terms with it until much later.

Too late, in fact. And this fact only served to increase his gloomy disposition.

Now, years later, he sighed to himself, wrapping the scarf around his neck to protect himself from the cold night as he wandered through the streets of Ikebukuro.

He wonders why he came back to this place. It'd been years since then… since he left without word and no means of communication whatsoever.

He wouldn't be surprised if he'd already been forgotten.

The city was… different, he noticed, but at the same time the same. There'd been a lot of changes over the past few years; like how Russia sushi –a small, studio-like sushi shop they'd frequent- was now a three story building looking almost like a 5 star restaurant.

"Oh? Is it Izaaya?" a heavily accented voice reached his ears, and he turned to find a giant black man holding a flyer out in front of him.

_Simon,_ he thought.

"Hmm? Not Izaaya?" the man inspected, before his eyes lit up and a grin stretched his face. "Roppi!" he exclaimed suddenly, and the raven almost jumped at his voice. "Long time no see! Eat sushi? Sushi good! Discount for old friend!"

Hachimenroppi felt his inside warm at those words, but he simply shook his head. "Sorry Simon. I'm not really hungry right now" he stated, beginning to walk again. "It's great to see you though"

"Da? You no feel good? Sushi make you feel better! Yummy Sushi! Good Sushi!"

A small smile stretched his face at the Russian's antics, but he only waved.

He didn't exactly have a specific destination in mind, just walking around, but he knew he'd have to find somewhere to stay for the night.

_Where does Iza-nii live again? _He wondered, thinking back to the address his older brother gave him on a whim one day. _I think it was somewhere in Shinjuku… _he paused. _Ah, but Shizuo-san is probably with him. I wouldn't want to interrupt…_

Yes, he'd almost forgotten that his first crush was living with his older brother; should still be anyway, because the older raven didn't say anything otherwise.

He'd brooded about it for a while; the fact that he never stood a chance against his older brother, and that his first love was… well, not _stolen. _Heiwajima Shizuo was Orihara Izaya's since the first time they laid eyes on each other. It was simple as that.

But it hurt.

Hachimenroppi had to deal with the pain of a pointless, unrequited love for the better part of his teenage years.

And now it didn't matter anymore, because he'd realized his stupidity for what it is over the years.

Instead he felt guilt… he sighed.

He realized something that starlit night.

And it only became more prominent after he left.

Clutching his scarf tightly, the clean snow-white paling in comparison to the red of fur-trimmed jacket, he thought back to that night. The suffocating darkness, the feeling of intense solitude…

And then that smiling face, brighter than the stars above them.

He wonders how he never noticed. Out of stupidity and selfishness he supposes.

But _he _was always there. Always.

For him.

Whenever he was sad, _he _would always be there to cheer him up. When he was suffocating, _he_ would make the pain go away.

He wouldhold his hand, he'd smile and laugh and he's always, _always there._

It just goes to show that you'll never know what's important until it's gone…

_How is he now I wonder? _Roppi asks himself, looking up at the night sky. It was pitch black, not a single speck of light; the stars he loved, unseen above the intensity of light pollution.

_Did he go to college? Was he able to find a decent job? Did he manage to rent that studio he'd always wanted for his art projects? _The raven smiled to himself, thinking of just how clumsy _he_ could be and wondering how it could've affected his professional life.

_Or maybe he got better… Does he still get lost? Did he find someone? To bring him back whenever he loses his way? _He frowned slightly at the next thought. Unwilling, but resigned at the same time.

… _Did he forget about me I wonder…_

He sighed silently, thinking of all the things that could've happened over the years he was gone. _I shouldn't have come back here…_ Halting in his tracks, he wonders where he should go. It wasn't that late, so the train station should still be open…

"I-I'm very sorry!" a panicked voice suddenly rang from around the corner, catching the raven's attention.

"Haaa? You bump inta us and ya think Sorry'll cut it?" another angrier voice shouted. Obviously of the bad bunch.

_A fight. _Roppi thought idly, unconcerned. It was common in the city, especially after nightfall. _Poor guy, I hope he gets out of there unharmed…_

He was just about to walk away when something the victim said caught his attention. "I-I'm really very sorry! I was lost, I was only hoping to ask for directions"

"Heeh? Think that'll save your ass?" another rough voice growled, "Cough up your wallet and we'll see if we can forgive you"

He wasn't sure just what compelled him to do it, but he found himself rounding that corner, pausing to inspect the group of five people, all wearing the same shade of blue with some sort of weapon in their hands. _A colour gang… _Looking farther, he tried to make out the face of the victim. The voice was small and meek, so he wouldn't be surprised if it was a high-school student on his way home.

"Heeh? What're you looking at" he froze, looking up to see one of the blue-guys glaring right at him.

His eyes widened.

Not of fear for his safety or even surprise at being caught spying -Hachimenroppi rarely ever feared for his life, and growing up with people as volatile as Izaya and Shizuo guaranteed some experience with self-defence after all.

But because, when the other members of the gang turned around to look at him, the raven was able to catch a glimpse of the supposedly pitiful victim in their midst.

All was silent as two pairs of ruby eyes stared at each other; both stunned and slightly disbelieving before one began filling up with tears.

'_Roppi-san' _the words were mouthed, no sound escaping the lips that made them, but the raven was able to hear it clearly.

Apparently though, the gang'd had enough of the sudden awkward silence, and one idiotic member decided it would be a good time to put his baseball bat to good use.

"RWUAAAA!" he cried, rushing towards the petite raven.

Roppi wasn't fazed, preparing to dodge when he gets close enough, but before he could do this however….

"AAAAAAAH!" another member of the group came flying, crashing into the other before he could get within swinging distance.

_Silence…_

Hachimenroppi looked up. So did the other blue-members.

And they had to sweatdrop as the 'victim' from earlier uprooted an innocent looking guard-rail from an emergency staircase –apparently bringing part of the metal staircase with it-… all the while having tears flowing from his bright scarlet eyes. "P-Please leave him alone…" he called softly, clutching the metal object close to his chest. "I don't want to hurt anyone"

…

The blue-gang ran off.

"_I THOUGHT HE LOOKED FAMILIAR!"_

"_WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THE GUY WAS HEIWAJIMA SHIZUO'S YOUNGER BROTHER?"_

"_I DIDN'T KNOW! HE LOOKED WEAK!"_

Hachimenroppi stared after them, stoic despite the obviously impossible events.

Well… it wasn't the first time he's ever seen it.

"R-R-Roppi-san" the meek voice called from behind, and he turned to face him.

Messy blond hair, bright ruby eyes behind wire-rimmed glasses, a perfect copy of the snow-white scarf wrapped around his neck…

_He didn't change at all. _An almost untraceable smile stretched his lips at the sight.

The guard rail lay forgotten as the blond leaped towards him, tears flowing from his eyes and the warm smile Roppi never knew he could miss this much lighting up the other's still childish face.

The smile on the raven's face grew.

"I LOVE YOU!"

Those three words echoed throughout the alley they were in, loud and clear that it just couldn't be mistaken for anything else.

Strong, familiar, trembling arms wrapped around his frame as the blond shamefully buried his face in the raven's chest (despite being an entire head taller than him).

Silence once again…

Heiwajima Tsukishima couldn't take it.

"I-I'm sorry! It just… I just had to tell you! I'm sorry. I know it's been years and I haven't talked to you in years, but I've been so lonely and I get lost too often and I'm still hoping you'd find me or I'd find you and I can't find him no matter how hard I try and it's still you and it's always been you and I'm really very sorry Roppi-san but… but… I…" his arms tightened.

"T-Tsuki… tight…can't…breathe…" were the first words from Roppi's lips as he felt the air being squeezed out of him.

Tsuki instantly released him with an array of apologies. Seeing it again like this brought a smile to the raven's lips.

"Tsukishima, "You're not making any sense…"" he stated, stopping the blond from his nervous tirade. "You haven't changed at all have you?" he smiled, reaching a hand up to pat the soft blond locks.

Tsuki stared in awe at the rare warmth the usually passive raven was giving him, and his face flushed. "I found him…" the blond stated in realization, looking into the other's eyes.

Roppi quirked a brow in confusion. "Found who?" he asked, retracting his hand.

In answer to his question, the blond looked up towards the night sky. The area they were in was dark, illuminated only by a single street light.

He pointed a finger skyward, and Hachimenroppi looked up.

The raven's eyes widened.

Same as that night in that dark forest…

It was raining stars.

"I love you Roppi-san" when he looked back down, Tsukishima was staring at him with determined eyes.

He was speechless.

"I always have, and I always will… I've been meaning to tell you this for a long time but… I was… scared" and the other's eyes fell to the ground. "I know it's been years, and you probably have a girlfriend now, maybe even married… but still. I'm sorry if I'm causing problems but, I… I thought I might never get to say it when you left… So I'll say it now. I—"

"I love you"

Tsukishima's breath hitched, his words dying in his throat as he rewound those words in his head…

"I'm sorry it took so long Tsuki…" Roppi smiled, cupping the other's face, wiping a stray tear with his thumb. "I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused you…" he stated, downcast. "But… I've realized something these past few years and… I realized that you… more than Shizuo-san or anyone else… you're the most important person to me Tsuki…"

And he leaned up, meeting the other's parted lips in a brief, chaste kiss. "I'm sorry… I love you too"

And shining down from above them, after a whole year of separation, Orihime and Hikoboshi were able to meet again.

* * *

_***\*\*\*The ****End***/*/*/*_

* * *

**Aaaand *Fail* =_= **

**XDD Thank you for reading this far! I hope you enjoyed it! If you did, or think otherwise, or if you have anything at all to say to me, please feel free to leave a review! XDD**


End file.
